Morning After
by Acmarache
Summary: Ichigo wakes up in an unfamiliar place with someone who should not be there. Prompt from conjure lass. Spoilers for Winter War.


Title: Morning After

Author: Acmarache

Rating: T for implied stuff

Spoilers: Up to after the Winter War

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Bleach doesn't belong to me

Prompt: Early morning from conjure-lass (I hope it meets your expectations!)

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Long eyelashes fluttered as chocolate colored eyes slowly opened. The glazed eyes slowly widened as they took in their surroundings. The orange-haired teen sat up quickly but just as quickly flopped back on the rather comfy bed he was occupying with a groan. Squeezing his eyes shut, Ichigo grabbed his head in an attempt to make the room stop spinning. The room that was most definitely not his.

What the heck happened last night? His mouth felt like cotton , and his head was killing him. He only had a few drinks, dammit! He knew he could hold his liquor better than this. Okay, think. Meeting everyone at his place. Going to that new club. Then deciding to end the celebration of Aizen's defeat at….Urahara's! That stupid old pervert! He probably drugged the drinks so he could put him in some compromising and embarrassing position.

Another groan filled the room and the bed shifted. Wait. He didn't groan. And he most certainly didn't move. That meant….oh nononononono. This couldn't be happening. He probably lost his virginity to one of his friends, and he doesn't even remember it! Well, it's not like he could do anything about it now. Or that he was saving it for someone. Sure, there was a certain shopkeeper he'd been hoping for months now would do the job, but that wasn't gonna happen now, was it? Slowly, so that his head didn't start spinning again, he turned to face his bed mate.

Frosty gray eyes gazed back at him rather blurily before they shot open in astonishment. "Kurosaki-kun!"

"Ura-Urahara? What the hell? Why am I in your bed?" Ichigo shouted even though his splitting headache protested. He jumped up wrapping a sheet around his rather noticeably naked frame now wondering what he had ever seen in the man that had obviously taken advantage of him.

"I can explain! Well, actually I can't, but if you just give me a minute-" The now frantic blond rushed out of bed while trying to prevent the boy from leaving the room.

"Explain what? That the guy that I've been in love with for months but wouldn't say anything because of the war going on drugged me and took advantage of me?!" Realizing what he'd said, the teen shut his mouth and turned his head away now looking his vulnerable sixteen years.

With one hand reaching for Ichigo's arm and the other holding the blanket around his slim hips, Urahara froze when he heard his confession. "Love?"

"Yeah. At least I thought I did. But, now, well I don't know." Ichigo admitted with his eyes on his feet.

"I didn't drug you." The blond wished he had his hat to hide the uncertainty he was sure was reflecting in his eyes. He'd wanted to hear those words from the boy for so long, but not under these circumstances. "I don't know what happened."

"So…that means that someone drugged you too? But, who? I mean the only person that knows I like you is Yoruichi."

Ichigo still looked so vulnerable. Not wanting the boy to be unsure anymore, he stepped forward and pulled him into his arms and placed a chaste kiss on the stunned boy's lips. "Yoruichi? Why am I even surprised?"

Watching as the older man began wandering around the room gathering his clothes, Ichigo began to panic. "Where are you going?"

"To skin a cat." After pulling his pants up, Urahara turned and pulled Ichigo in his arms again. "It shouldn't take long. If you stay here, I'll be back, and we can make up some memories to replace the ones we lost." The boy in his arms blushed furiously and muttered something about him being a "dirty, rotten, filthy, pervert", but it was impossible to miss the small smile on his lips. Placing one last kiss on his forehead, Urahara turned to leave but stopped once again when Ichigo called out to him.

"Bring me back her tail!"


End file.
